


Techie's Present

by Movielover52



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, M/M, Some Fluff, Tattoos, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: It's Matt's birthday, and Techie gets a tattoo on his leg as a present to his boyfriend.For the Kylux Summer Fest





	Techie's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2: Tattoo/High/Text  
>  Enjoy!

     It was slightly raining when Techie left the tattoo shop. He cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella and walked as quickly as he could to his car. He looked at the time on his phone and saw that there was still time to make dinner before Matt came home. Today was Matt's birthday, and Techie wanted to cook Matt's favorite meal. Techie started his car and drove home.  

     When he entered their shared apartment, Techie changed into one of Matt's shirts. The shirt looked baggy on Techie's slim frame, but Techie knew that Matt enjoyed seeing him wear one of Matt's shirts. Techie also wore a pair of short shorts to make it easier to show Matt his present. He went to the kitchen and began to prepare some steak and rice. 

     About twenty minutes had past when Techie heard his phone chime. He picked it up and saw that Matt had sent him a text. 

      _Just got_ _off_ _work. Be home soon._  

     Techie was glad that dinner was going to be finished right before Matt got home. He texted a reply and went back to complete the preparations. Loud thunder erupted, and Techie noticed that it was raining harder than before. 

      _I hope Matt is safe in this storm._  

     Just then the front door opened, and Matt stepped into the apartment. His clothes were soaked, and he had a sour look on his face. He slammed the door closed, which caused Techie to flinch. 

     "Of course, the one time I forget to check the weather forecast, it starts to pour an ungodly amount of rain!" Matt vented. Techie came over and pecked him on the lips, which caused Matt to calm down just a bit.  

    "Hopefully a nice meal would make you feel better?" questioned Techie. "I made your favorite." 

     "Um, yeah. Let me go change into some dry clothes first," Matt responded. He sniffed the air and made a noise that indicated that he was pleased with the smell of Techie's cooking.

     Matt went into their bedroom, and when he came back out, Techie saw that he had put on a dark blue t-shirt and cargo pants. Techie caught his boyfriend eyeing him, especially his legs. It wasn't very often that Techie wore those kinds of shorts, so he wasn't surprised by Matt's lingering gaze. He saw his boyfriend furrowing his brows. 

     "Um, Techie, what's that red thing on your leg?" Matt asked. He walked closer to get a better look. "Is that a tattoo?" 

     "Uh, yeah," Techie replied hesitantly. He rubbed the back of his head and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. He slightly turned away from Matt. "It's your present, but I want to show it to you after dinner." 

     "Oh, okay," he murmured. 

     They filled up their plates up with food and sat down at their small table. Matt had cut a small piece of the steak and took a bite. He let a small moan. 

     "This is so good. I swear you were a chef in your past life or something," Matt commented. Techie couldn't help but smile at the praise. "Can you at least give me a hint to what the tattoo is?" 

     " I could, but no" Techie answered. Matt pouted, which caused Techie to giggle. "You're going to have to wait, because I want it to be a complete surprise." 

     They finished their dinner and cleaned off their plates. Techie grabbed Matt's hand and let him to their bedroom. When they entered the room, Techie released Matt's hand and stood in front of him. He began to lift part of his shorts to fully reveal the tattoo he got for Matt, which was located high on his upper thigh. Matt licked his lips a bit in anticipation. Techie completely lifted it up all the way, which allowed his boyfriend to see that it was a beautiful rendition of Kylo Ren's lightsaber. There was a gasp that came from Matt. Matt had been a Star Wars fan since he was little, and Techie knew that Matt's current obsession was with Kylo Ren. When Matt didn't say anything, Techie bit his lip out of nervousness. 

     "Happy birthday! I was going to get one of Kylo, but I felt a little weird about having his face on my leg," Techie confessed. "Do you like it?" 

     Without a word, Matt pulled Techie into an embrace and kissed him. They stayed like that until they had to break apart for air. A wide smile spread across Matt's face. 

     "I love it!" he told Techie. "I love you!" 

     Techie's face turned a deep shade of red, and Matt kissed him once again before Techie could say anything. 

     They laid down on the bed, and Techie felt Matt kiss his knee. He sensed Matt inch closer to the tattoo where several kisses were placed. Matt brought himself up to Techie's face where he gave a peck on the nose. Techie was pulled closer to Matt's chest, and they stayed like that for a while. They listened to the rain patter against the window, and Techie felt himself dozing off. 

     "I love you too," Techie murmured. He fell asleep as he listened to the sound Matt's heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could make it longer. I always struggle with that, which is why essays are always difficult for me. Here's my [ Tumblr](http://saurix5.tumblr.com/) if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading!


End file.
